Twinsome
by reignpeer
Summary: What happens when the Hitachiin twins invite Haruhi over and admit their desire for her? L E M O N [ONESHOT] HikaruxHaruhixKaoru


Haruhi was fast asleep, nearly snoring on top of the piles of homework she almost finished. She was always exhausted after school, but who wouldn't be? Keeping up with classes, grades, a ton of hormone raged groupies, and especially the host club can be really tiring after a while.

The sudden sound of her cell phone ringing woke her up from her deep sleep, causing her to jolt up and knock all of her homework on to the floor. She frowned as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" She groaned sleepily.

"Well hey there, sleepy head," Kaoru's voice came through the phone.

"Kaoru? What do you want?" She put her elbow on her desk and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"What _we_ want…" Hikaru's voice followed shortly after hers. "…is for you to come over."

Haruhi let out a very unladylike grunt. "Yeah right, for what?" She scoffed. "I'm exhausted and I have tons of homework to do. I don't have time to play dress up with you two."

"Well, we didn't call you to play dress up with us," they both said in sync, a mischievous tone laced their voices. "We actually need you to help us with our… _homework._"

Haruhi sighed. "Can't you guys ask someone else? What about Kyoya? He's smart."

"Kyoya's pretty busy right now," Hikaru replied quickly.

"And the others don't have our class," Kaoru stated. "They wouldn't know what's going on."

Haruhi let out a loud groan before she rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed.

"Great! We have a limo waiting just outside of your house!" They cheered.

"Huh?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow. "Did you guys just figure that I'd come over."

"We knew you would," Hikaru answered slyly.

"See you when you get here," they said together, a strange tone coming from them both.

Haruhi knew something was up, she wasn't stupid. Hikaru and Kaoru never needed any help in any of their classes, though she hated to admit it, she knew they were fairly smart.

She didn't bother to bring her homework along with her as she trudged out of her house. She thanked the man holding the door open to the limo before getting in.

She sighed. _What are these two up to?_ She asked herself.

_Ding! Dong!_

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the obnoxiously loud doorbell that had to be heard throughout the obnoxiously large house.

"Haruhi Fujioka?" A maid answered the door quickly, with her head bowed.

"Yeah," Haruhi answered shyly.

"Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru are expecting you," The maid moved aside to let her in. "They are upstairs in their room."

Haruhi walked up the massive amount of stairs until she reached the second floor. She walked down the hall, the walls covered in certificates and awards for Hikaru and Kaoru's mother. _She's more successful than I thought,_ Haruhi thought, looking around the hallway in awe.

She reached the Hitachiin twin's room and knocked twice. It didn't take more than two seconds for the door to be swung open.

"Hey Haruhi," the boys greeted her in unison, both shirtless and smirking. "We see that you didn't bring your homework? How do you expect to help us then?"

"Cut the crap, you two," Haruhi walked straight past them, rolling her eyes. She made herself comfortable on their bed by sitting on it with her legs crossed. "What do you want?"

"You see right through us, Haruhi," Hikaru began, smiling.

"You really do fascinate us," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at them, confused as they approached her simultaneously. The look on their faces was something she's never seen before.  
Hikaru sighed before rolling her eyes. "Except that," he huffed. "You really don't know how to take a hint."

"Look at her Hikaru, she's completely clueless," Kaoru seemed upset.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Haruhi asked, embarrassed that she in fact _was _completely clueless.

"You've never seen the signs?" Hikaru frowned. "When you told us apart… the look we gave you?"

"And whenever we made Tamaki jealous?" Kaoru added.

"I… don't know what you two are getting at," Haruhi admitted, blushing.

They both groaned before rolling their eyes at her.

"Haruhi, we really…" Hikaru began as they both neared her onto the bed.

"Really…" Kaoru proceeded.

"_Really_ want you," they both whispered on each side of her ear.

Haruhi let out a small gasp as she felt her heart jump at the feeling of their warm breath on her skin. She's never felt that way before and tried not to consider her reaction in any other way than surprise.

"Hikaru and I both came to this realization last night when we were talking," Kaoru informed her, slowly stroking her left arm with his finger tips.

"We didn't want to tamper with our relationship and attempt to fight over you," Hikaru ran his finger tips up and down her inner thigh, making her blush hard.

"We came to the conclusion that basically…" they simultaneously grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed. They were both hovering over her, Kaoru on her left side and Hikaru on her right. "Sharing is caring."

"Hikaru… Kaoru…" Haruhi noticed that her voice was slightly higher than usual and her body began to react differently towards them. "What… are you doing?"

"It should be quite obvious by now, Haruhi," Kaoru almost moaned his words, not being able to control the erection that grew in his pants.

"This is probably very strange for you Haruhi," Hikaru purred in her ear. "You've probably never experienced something like this before - and I'm sure you've never expected your first time to be like this."

Haruhi gulped as she felt one of them trace circles on her inner thigh nearing her core.

"Don't worry though," they said in harmony. "Three is not a crowd in this case, and two is definitely better than one."

Haruhi gasped as they both caught either side of her neck with their mouths. They both sucked and licked on her flesh on their own accord and the feeling it gave her was unimaginable. Haruhi was nervous and frightened at the feeling they gave her and the way they touched her, but at the same time she was enticed and curious; the mixture of all of those feelings lead into anticipation.

Hikaru grabbed and massaged her inner thigh, causing a slight wetness to extrude from her mound. Kaoru proceeded to rub her lower abdomen, inching so close to her throbbing clit. Even though they both wanted to ravish her as quickly as they could, they had to get some type of permission.

"Do you like this, Haruhi?" Hikaru whispered in her ear, finally sparing her neck.

"It's okay, you don't have to be shy, you can tell us," Kaoru furthered.

"I… I don't know," Haruhi gasped. "I've never felt this way before. It's confusing."

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable with anything, feel free to tell us to stop," they said simultaneously.

Kaoru and Hikaru proceeded to lift up her dress, exposing her girly, pink underwear.

"She's so wet Kaoru," Hikaru groaned, frustratingly stroking himself through his jeans. "I want her _now_."

"You have to be patient," Kaoru insisted. "You don't want her too early. We've got to make this last."

Hikaru sighed before looking up at Haruhi who was panting and stiffly lying on his bed. "Can we take the dress off?" He smirked.

"Huh?" Haruhi stammered. "I… if you… um, want to."

The twins smirked as they unbuttoned the four buttons on the front of her dress before sliding it off her thin body. Hikaru noticed Kaoru moan at the sight of her body.

Although she didn't have much chest to her, that didn't stop her from looking breathtakingly attractive. She didn't wear a bra and was only covered by those damned panties that Hikaru itched to rip off so he can experience every inch of her. Kaoru on the other hand wanted to take everything slowly so he can properly savor the moment. He wanted to _taste_ every inch of her first.

Haruhi looked away from their gawking stares, slightly shy.

They each leaned over her again just as before. Kaoru went back to sucking on her neck and down to her collarbone while Hikaru kissed her lips, his tongue dancing with hers.

"Oh, God, Haruhi," Hikaru groaned into the kiss. He let his lips part from hers. "I want you so badly."

Hikaru slid his hand underneath her panties and began to rub his fingers into her wetness. She was so warm and so, so wet that he couldn't stop panting.

Haruhi let soft whimpers of pleasure escape her lips.

It wasn't long before Hikaru entered a finger into her mound, making her moan.

"Fuck, she's so tight, Kaoru," He swore under his breath.

Kaoru slid down her underwear until they were around her thighs. His hand neared Hikaru's and he began to rub on her throbbing bundle of nerves as Hikaru slid in another finger and proceeded to move them in and out of her, making her wince and yell in pleasure.

"Hi...Kaoru…!" She stammered with their names as her mind went into a full blur. She arched her back as the movement in their hands increased and they went faster and faster.

"Don't let her come yet," Hikaru whispered to Kaoru, smirking deviously.

"That's harsh, you can tell she's almost there," Kaoru groaned in response. "But if you say so."

And as soon as Haruhi's innocence began to grasp around Hikaru's fingers and her moans became loader as she neared her climax, they both stopped.

Haruhi gasped; the feeling that was knotted in her stomach slowly disappeared. Her body wanted to explode at the feeling but she just couldn't bring herself to it. "Why did you stop?" She whimpered, needing more of them.

"Not yet, Haruhi," Kaoru whispered, bending down and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Hikaru soon followed Kaoru's actions, taking her other one into his mouth. They both worked their tongues and lips just as they did on her neck.

This was pleasurable, for sure, but at the same time absolute torture. She wanted them at the spot she needed them most. She couldn't help that her hands moved down to her core on their own accord, attempting to mimic the twin's actions before so that she could come to her release.

Hikaru noticed her movement and immediately ceased her hands. "No, Haruhi," he whispered devilishly. "That's our job. I don't have to tie your hands up, do I?"

Haruhi blushed at the thought of the twins tying her up, but she shook her head at him.

"Kaoru, who should go first?" Hikaru turned to his brother, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Kaoru asked, knowing that he wanted her first, but not wanting to make his brother jealous or seem greedy. After all, they were sharing.

Hikaru turned to Haruhi who was panting and moaning. Her core was throbbing and wetter than ever before. She needed them; she needed someone to make her come, and at this point, she didn't care who it was.

"I think you should go first," Hikaru said to his brother, looking him in the eye.

Kaoru was shocked. He knew that Hikaru loved Haruhi more than he did and he wondered why he would allow him to take her virginity.

"You'd go easy on her I'm sure," Hikaru answered the expression on Kaoru's face. "She's a virgin and I know if I go first… there's no telling _what_ I'd do to her." He growled the last words, noting to Haruhi that he was definitely not going soft on her. He's been waiting on this moment ever since he found out that she was a girl and he was definitely going to have it the way he wanted it.

Kaoru nodded to him out of respect before positioning himself in between her legs. "This will hurt just a bit," he whispered.

Haruhi nodded and mentally prepared herself. _Oh God,_ she thought, feeling a little nervous. _I wasn't expecting any of this._

Hikaru continued sucking and licking on her hardened nipple as an attempt to block out the slight pain that was coming for her.

Kaoru stripped naked before her but wasted no time positioning himself near her entrance. As he lightly pushed the tip of his manhood in, he felt her walls grasp it, causing him to moan.

Hikaru grabbed her hand so she could squeeze it whenever she felt pain.

"Are you ready Haruhi?" Kaoru whispered with concern in his voice.

"Yes," she nodded, closing her eyes.

He proceeded to push himself into her with no trouble at all. She flinched and cried out in pain as he filled her, stretching out her inner walls and finding his fitting. She squeezed Hikaru's hand and as she did, he kissed her, muffling out her desperate cries.

But not before long did her grip on his hand loosen up and her eyes roll to the back of her head in pure ecstasy.

He removed his lips from hers and she began to moan in pleasure, bucking her hips towards Kaoru's steady movement.

With every stroke he made sure to go deeper, letting her feel every inch of him inside of her. He moved his hips in a grinding motion, making her moan in pleasure with every move he made.

He grabbed her hips as she wrapped her legs around his waist and looked her at her face and the expression she made as he stroked her lovingly, passionately. She finally reached her climax as he hit a spot in her that drove her over the edge.

"K…Kaoru," she moaned his name, causing him to bite down on his lip as he felt himself grow even more inside of her, reaching his climax.

He tilted his head back and groaned as he pulled out of her and came. He panted as sweat lightly beaded his forehead; he stepped away from her and let out a breath. "Haruhi, that was amazing," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

Haruhi was nearly drained, but that didn't stop Hikaru from grabbed her hands and holding them above her head. She gasped before he took her into another kiss and simultaneously rammed himself into her. Her pussy constricted around him and she winced at the sudden feeling but pleasure shocked her throughout her body.

He pulled back and the wet noise of her womanhood followed, making him groan in her mouth as he slammed himself back into her again.

He moved his head and rested it in the crook of her neck as continued to shove himself into her over and over and over again, causing her to tighten up around him every time.

She screamed his name and he kissed her neck, an attempt to sooth her calls. There was no doubt in his mind that his maids heard them, but he ordered them to not disturb him for the rest of the day.

He quickly pulled out of her as they both gloriously came together.

The twins both lay on their bed beside her and the three of them panted loudly.

Hikaru wrapped his hand around her waist and Kaoru wrapped his around her stomach.

"I love you, Haruhi," they both said softly.

"I love you guys too," Haruhi replied, meaning it.

The phone rang but they all ignored it, letting it go to voicemail.

"I don't know why you two aren't answering the phone…" It was Kyoya's voice. "But I've emailed you the answers to your homework. You're welcome."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You guys are idiots."

"Yeah," Hikaru smiled, pulling Haruhi a little closer to him. "But we're your idiots."


End file.
